The Curruption
by lukeinaterfan
Summary: its terrarias a cursed curruption...


**A/N Hey guys it is I, Luke. I am bringing you a new story today. Today's story is about terraria. Hope you enjoy it. There are not enough terraria stories out there. Bye!**

**Chapter**** one:**** I am stranded.**

"Ow… where am I?" I woke up on this grassy mountainous area. The last thing I remember was buying and playing this game, terraria. Then while I was playing, a blood moon came and this weird giant skeleton head came at me and he hit me in the head and now I am here. Well I suspect I am in terraria and some supernatural thing pulled me in as a victim. I looked in my pouch and found a copper pick and a copper axe. If this is anything like terraria then I know how to survive. I chopped down some wood. "Ho' There!" A person was right behind me, and he scared the bejezeus out of me. "Who are you and what are you doing her? Are you going to kill me?" I asked. I was starting to get weak in the knees because I did not know if he was an enemy or not. "I m the guide." The guide was still a bit creepy. "And what is it exactly that you do?" I asked with excitement. Maybe this person was not so creepy after all. "I am a guide. I help new players survive." New players? Oh no. This just confirms my suspicions. "New players?" I asked. "Yes! We are in the world of terraria." Oh no! I am in terraria! I guess I already knew. Well I do not really need the guide then, because I know how to survive. "So, do you need any help?" the guide asked with a eagerness in his voice that sounded weird. "Um no. sorry." Then the guide went into a rage and started killing slimes and everything in sight. He even tried to kill me, but I have an axe. He finally calmed down and sat with his head in between his knees crying. "What's wrong?" I asked the guide with true concern. "It's just that I have no place to live and the zombies have tried to kill me so many times I lost count. I don't want to die." He continues to cry. So out of pity and thinking he might be useful later I said to him "Hey, don't be sad. You can stay with me, but for a price." He looked up at me with hope filling his eyes. "Really? I will meet your price! How much gold per month?" He looked like this was the best day of his like. It probably was. "No. I am not talking about gold, but I am talking about you helping me. I am not going to let you live here with out doing anything to make life better." He stared at me and for a while I though he would have gone into a coma. Then he started to speak. "Ok. Ill do it. Anything to get away from those horrible zombies." He thanked me for the umpteenth time and we set out to get some more wood. We gathered about 20 trees worth of wood and made our house. He worked on the frame and I worked on placing the walls and doors. I also had made a whole bunch of torches so we could see in the dark and not are ambushed by zombies. "My feet hurt! Are we almost done yet?" He complained with this whine in his voice. After another hour or so, I caved. "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP? I AM WORKING MY BUT OFF, BUT AND DO YOU SEE ME COMPLAINING? NO, NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY A FREACKING ZOMBIE!" I was breathing hard after all that yelling and guide looked like he way about to cry… "Ok i'm sorry. Im new to this stuff, and im sure I will get better with time and patience." He explained that as a kid he was nothing but a guide. He was always just a guide. "No, im sorry. Im the one who yelled at you. I snapped and just lost it. I am so sorry." By the time night came they had a nice looking house. "We should start a mine." I suggested this because I was kinda bored. "Sure… wait. I don't have a pick." He was right. "Fudge. What are you going to do?" The guide and him were thinking about this for 5 minuets before the guide yelled "I know! Give me your axe and I can defend you while you mine!" The guide was brilliant! But he was weak and a scared little rat, when it came to fighting. "Are you sure? You aren't going to walk out on me when you see a zombie are you?" I said this so I know if he would leave screaming or be a man about it. My bets are all on the fact that I know he will run away screaming like a baby. That being said I was shocked when he said that he wouldent scream and he would be a man. I stifled a laugh. "What? I can be a man sometimes." We started to dig down and he gave me a usful piece of information. He build some platforms so we could get up and down easily with out having to build a staircase. Man he is awesome sometimes. We mined until we hit a cave. *FAP FAP FAP* We hear slimes and he takes some torches from me and goes down to kill them. I was mining some copper when he said "OH MAH GAWD." He sounded like a giddy school girl talking about gossip. He was screaming for me to get the crap down here and I did. Where he was there is a crystal heart and a chest. "Whoa." I was speechless. I said "come wth me now. We will get the chest and the heart soon. First follow me." He followed me and we made a hammer. We went back down and I got the heart. I ate it and t had given me 10 more HP. If you were wondering HP is health points. The guide had max so he let me have it. We opened up the chest and found 20 gold pieces and 2 pairs of hermes boots and a mirror. Cool! The mirror was a teleporter to you spawn. They teleported and there was zombie everywhere.

**A/N I have no more time but I hoped you liked it bye!**


End file.
